bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BTS Cypher Pt.3: KILLER
BTS Cypher Pt.3: KILLER (feat. Supreme Boi) es la septima canción del primer álbum completo de BTS, DARK & WILD, y el tercer "Cypher" de la Rap Line. Guia *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope *Supreme Boi Letra Romanización=niga mueoseul hadeun I will kill for naega mueoseul hadeun I’ll be real for ttokbaro bwa ige baro niga ba baran beast mode namjaneun dambae, yeojaneun baram pil ttae I smoke beat this a beat smoke Who the man told you crazy who the fella told you crazy I’m better than ya lazy kibodeuro hiphap haneun nomdeulboda baek baeneun yeolsimhi salji raeb=manmanhan genre, too many generals eojungitteojungideura da gatchwora maeneoreul museun beolseu hanado jedaero mot kkeureoganeun nomdeuri raebina eumageul nonharyeo hanideul geuraeseo yeogineun jigeumdo ttokgachi jeonbu da ireoke raebeul haji se geulja animyeon du geuljassikbakke mot malhae da junghwanjaji Motherfather sireojeung hwanjadeul, jeonbu sajjadeul back yourself and look at the mirror gajyeoollamyeon dokchangjeogeuro jom haebwa mwo suckas seonguideuri zero I go by the name of monster welcome to the monster plaza This a cypher im a rider imma ride it like a biker Oh swit geokkuro dollyeobwa beat neon hasugu nan gusuhaji sillyeogi paeopjungin aedeuri nae dwieseo siwineun geomna haji Man what you afraid of nan biteu wieseo dangdanghae neon geojin da jumeoniwa eomneun sillyeokkkaji gananhae I don’t need GIVENCHY, cuz im a star I don’t need HUGO, already a boss nan anya bucheo, but im a butcher ni sareul kkakkabeoryeo like a bakkwora ni iphone, you dont need your airplane mode nan roming yogeumman myeotsip don, and you know I can take it more don beoreora dollo, pareo dorina dolparideul San paulo to Stockholm ninen pyeongsaeng mot anjeul jarideul I sit Haterdeureun manchi But no problem, I kill nal mutgi wihae nae keorieoeda padaeneun sapjil But I don’t care You can’t control my swit bulsineul chamanaen ninjaga dwae dasi dorawatji i ne beonjjae aelbeom jeonggyuui gwanjeom Cypher i teuraegi naomyeon Haterdeul wanjeon amjeon bulbeobin i ssine i gogeun hapbeop, hamjeong da ppajigetji maeil dadeul Hang hang over bang teojyeo nawa Swag, eodil gadeun jikjin tto eodil gadeun itji modeun hipjjijiri hipjjil biryejeogin wichi nal yokhagien Busy But nan ipjil watdam ppikki modeun eonnis call me ppippi nuga nal bogo yokhago geurae ni sanghwangina bogoseo orago geurae nan nambureoul ge eobseo da borago geurae Oh nan biteu biteu wi wiggle wiggling jingle jingling dwinggul dwinggulji, bigeul bigeuljit tto igeurigeul him, jigeum jigeum ring wireul wireul jibaereul haneun sin ireum oreul king igeon matbogiil ppun ajigeun gansik nae raebeun got ni baereul chaeuneun hansik geurae nae nara hanguk eoseolpeun yeongeo jikkeorineun raep mansigideul da bwara jigeum nuga ni wie inneunji What Haterdeureun manchi But no problem, I kill nal mutgi wihae nae keorieoeda padaeneun sapjil But I don’t care You can’t control my swit bulsineul chamanaen ninjaga dwae dasi dorawatji SUGA a.k.a Agust D du beonjjae ireum gilgeorireul georeo danimyeon sugundae nae ireum daegueseobuteo apgujeongkkaji kkara noheun nae biteu jeon segye sabang gotgot sara sumswineun nae eumakdeurui saenggi naneun biteuran jakdureul taneun aegi mudang, that’s me TVsoge bichineun moseup baneun kagemusyain geon ani neoui sechi hyeoro gaekgi buryeobwatja geugeon rapping hogaek haengwi nompaengideurui ppaengkkireul hyanghae ttaerineun mukjikhan nae paewangnaebui paegi geonbang tteoneun rapper deutbojapdeureul jabada nongnaksikyeobeorineun nae flow job, gojak geu ttawi mallo nal geukdilhaebwatja nan deo ganghaejyeo bulgasaui nan nideurui sigi jiltureul meokgo jaraneun bulgasari aldasipi nae moksorin jom kkollim namjadeun yeojadeun raebeuro hongkongeul bonaeneun yuyeonhan nae hyeonollim i meogisaseul wi nan hangsang jeongsang wiui jeongsang choesangwi meomchuji annneun ttolkki nuga nae dwieseo nareul yeotmaegideun nideuri chyeonol ttae urin segyeilju naireul heoturu chyeomeogeun haengnimdeul nae gijuneseoneun neodo aegi sujun naega mwo wackideun naega mwo fakeideun eojjaetdeun jeojjaetdeun gayogye sae gijun i raebeun kkondae gwittaegie ssaerineun pokpung gwissadaegi chop chop chop Haterdeureun manchi But no problem, I kill nal mutgi wihae nae keorieoeda padaeneun sapjil But I don’t care You can’t control my swit bulsineul chamanaen ninjaga dwae dasi dorawatji |-| Hangul =니가 무엇을 하든 I will kill for 내가 무엇을 하든 I’ll be real for 똑바로 봐 이게 바로 니가 바 바란 beast mode 남자는 담배, 여자는 바람 필 때 I smoke beat this a beat smoke Who the man told you crazy who the fella told you crazy I’m better than ya lazy 키보드로 힙합 하는 놈들보다 백 배는 열심히 살지 랩=만만한 genre, too many generals 어중이떠중이들아 다 갖춰라 매너를 무슨 벌스 하나도 제대로 못 끌어가는 놈들이 랩이나 음악을 논하려 하니들 그래서 여기는 지금도 똑같이 전부 다 이렇게 랩을 하지 세 글자 아니면 두 글자씩밖에 못 말해 다 중환자지 Motherfather 실어증 환자들, 전부 사짜들 back yourself and look at the mirror 가져올라면 독창적으로 좀 해봐 뭐 suckas 성의들이 zero I go by the name of monster welcome to the monster plaza This a cypher im a rider imma ride it like a biker Oh 쉿 거꾸로 돌려봐 beat 넌 하수구 난 구수하지 실력이 파업중인 애들이 내 뒤에서 시위는 겁나 하지 Man what you afraid of 난 비트 위에서 당당해 넌 거진 다 주머니와 없는 실력까지 가난해 I don’t need GIVENCHY, cuz im a star I don’t need HUGO, already a boss 난 아냐 부처, but im a butcher 니 살을 깎아버려 like a 바꿔라 니 iphone, you dont need your airplane mode 난 로밍 요금만 몇십 돈, and you know I can take it more 돈 벌어라 돌로, 팔어 돌이나 돌팔이들 San paulo to Stockholm 니넨 평생 못 앉을 자리들 I sit Hater들은 많지 But no problem, I kill 날 묻기 위해 내 커리어에다 파대는 삽질 But I don’t care You can’t control my 쉿 불신을 참아낸 닌자가 돼 다시 돌아왔지 이네 번째 앨범 정규의 관점 Cypher 이 트랙이 나오면 Hater들 완전 암전 불법인 이 씬에 이 곡은 합법, 함정 다 빠지겠지 매일 다들 Hang hang over bang 터져 나와 Swag, 어딜 가든 직진 또 어딜 가든 있지 모든 힙찌질이 힙찔 비례적인 위치 날 욕하기엔 Busy But 난 입질 왔담 삐끼 모든 언니s call me 삐삐 누가 날 보고 욕하고 그래 니 상황이나 보고서 오라고 그래 난 남부러울 게 없어 다 보라고 그래 Oh 난 비트 비트 위 wiggle wiggling jingle jingling 뒹굴 뒹굴지, 비글 비글짓 또 이글이글 힘, 지금 지금 링 위를 위를 지배를 하는 신 이름 오를 킹 이건 맛보기일 뿐 아직은 간식 내 랩은 곧 니 배를 채우는 한식 그래 내 나라 한국 어설픈 영어 지껄이는 랩 만식이들 다 봐라 지금 누가 니 위에 있는지 What Hater들은 많지 But no problem, I kill 날 묻기 위해 내 커리어에다 파대는 삽질 But I don’t care You can’t control my 쉿 불신을 참아낸 닌자가 돼 다시 돌아왔지 SUGA a.k.a Agust D 두 번째 이름 길거리를 걸어 다니면 수군대 내 이름 대구에서부터 압구정까지 깔아 놓은 내 비트 전 세계 사방 곳곳 살아 숨쉬는 내 음악들의 생기 나는 비트란 작두를 타는 애기 무당, that’s me TV속에 비치는 모습 반은 카게무샤인 건 아니 너의 세치 혀로 객기 부려봤자 그건 rapping 호객 행위 놈팽이들의 뺑끼를 향해 때리는 묵직한 내 패왕랩의 패기 건방 떠는 rapper 듣보잡들을 잡아다 농락시켜버리는 내 flow job, 고작 그 따위 말로 날 극딜해봤자 난 더 강해져 불가사의 난 니들의 시기 질투를 먹고 자라는 불가사리 알다시피 내 목소린 좀 꼴림 남자든 여자든 랩으로 홍콩을 보내는 유연한 내 혀놀림 이 먹이사슬 위 난 항상 정상 위의 정상 최상위 멈추지 않는 똘끼 누가 내 뒤에서 나를 엿맥이든 니들이 쳐놀 때 우린 세계일주 나이를 허투루 쳐먹은 행님들 내 기준에서는 너도 애기 수준 내가 뭐 wack이든 내가 뭐 fake이든 어쨌든 저쨌든 가요계 새 기준 이 랩은 꼰대 귀때기에 쌔리는 폭풍 귀싸대기 chop chop chop Hater들은 많지 But no problem, I kill 날 묻기 위해 내 커리어에다 파대는 삽질 But I don’t care You can’t control my 쉿 불신을 참아낸 닌자가 돼 다시 돌아왔지 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Es la segunda vez que Supreme Boi aparece en algún contenido de BTS (La primera siendo Skit: Soulmate) y su primera aparición en una canción. * En el concierto BTS LIVE TRILOGY II: THE RED BULLET (2014), fue la primera vez que Supreme Boi aparece en una canción en vivo de BTS junto a los tres raperos. * Para el 2nd MUSTER, Jin intentó interpretar esta canción solo, como penalización de un juego. * V para una BTS FESTA interpretó esta canción junto a Suga, ya que a V le era dificil comenzar el verso de este último y quedó como un motivo de comedia para la presentación. * Es uno de los Cypher más populares. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Rap Line